You're Getting Married, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty get married!


"Marcie! We have to go now! The wedding starts in an hour!" Franklin explained to his girlfriend.

"Give me a minute…"

Franklin rolls his eyes then sighs. "We CAN'T be late. It takes twenty minutes to drive there. I also want to catch up with our friends"

Marcie puts on her shoes and sighs. "You're right.. Let's go"

The young couple get in Marcie's white BMW. "Keys?" Franklin asks. "We need KEYS to get in our HOUSE."

Marcie rolls her eyes. "I know, captain obvious". She rushes inside and grabs the keys.

Franklin rolls his eyes. "Well, just get in the car." He says while sitting in the passenger seat.

 _ **20 MINUTES LATER**_

Marcie shuts the car door behind her.

"We're finally here!"

"I can't believe Sir's getting MARRIED!" Marcie exclaims

Franklin looks ahead and sees Schroeder, wearing a navy blue suit and a white sophisticated bowtie and carrying sheet music.

"SCHROEDER!" Franklin calls out. He turns behind him and sees Franklin wearing a suit and holding Marcie's hand.

Schroeder runs up to them and smiles. "Oh hey there, Marcie and Franklin!"

"How's life for you?"

"Great… ever since I got engaged to Lucy, my music has been sounding a whole lot better."

"I'm still not married to this cutie yet." Franklin points to a blushing Marcie.

"Believe me, your life will become better when you get engaged. This is what Linus and Sally told me. "

Marcie looks ahead. "We got to go in now."

The three old friends all walk into the venue. It's decorated with white ribbon all across the walls, there are many faces that they recognise including Patty, Pigpen, Frieda, Violet and Shermy and many more, all standing near the photos of the soon to be married couple.

"Schroeder! Where were you?" The three friends turn around and see Lucy walking towards Lucy, wearing a beautiful strapless blue dress with white heels, with her black hair down.

"I'm just here with Franklin and Marcie." Schroeder replied.

"I see… That Charlie Brown must be excited to FINALLY get married. I bet he'll screw it up. I'll bet he forgets his vows and trips over when he walks down the aisle with.. Wait… who's he marrying? That Little Red Haired Girl?"

"No, He's marrying Peppermint Patty." Franklin says.

"Patricia. That's right. It totally gets me that the fact that SNOOPY is the best man. HE'S A DOG, NOT A MAN! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, we recently found out that Snoopy is **immortal** " Schroeder said.

"Good for him." Lucy sighed.

"Woodstock, Fifi and their puppies are ALSO immortal."

"I'm gonna' go see Charlie and Patty now." Franklin said, walking to a room.

Franklin enters a large dressing room, there he sees Marcie and Sally doing Peppermint Patty's hair and Linus doing Charlie Brown's. He also see's Snoopy, who's flossing his pearly whites.

"Girls, you're doing a great job but I have to put on my makeup!" Patty complains.

"Marcie?! How did you get here so fast?" Franklin asked surprisingly.

"I came here to help when Lucy was making fun of Charles."

Charlie Brown turned his head. "She did what?"

"Hi Franklin!" Sally greeted.

Franklin looks down and sighs. "She said that you'll make a fool out of yourself, Charlie Brown. I can't forget that she said that Snoopy can't be a best man because he's a **dog**."

Snoopy instantly looked alerted that his ears went up.

Charlie Brown sighs. "I regret inviting her… I really do… I had to invite her because if I didn't

she'd hate me forever and I'm inviting Schroeder who's the pianist and a great friend… and obviously, she can't be separated from him."

"Don't forget that Linus is the spokesperson and ring bearer, Chuck. Plus, Lucy's his sister. The soon to be wife added.

"Sir, I don't understand why you had to cut your hair shoulder length right before the wedding." Marcie said.

"It was unexpected, I never knew Chuck would propose to me the night we went to Disneyland. And stop calling me sir."

"Combed the left or right, Charlie Brown?"

"Right, Linus." He replied

"Parted?" Linus asked

"Yeah… that'll look nice actually… Hey sweetie, should I have my hair parted?"

"Yeah, Chuck."

Linus sighed. "Charlie Brown, why is your hair so knotted?"

"I don't have the slightest idea…"

"Just to confirm, Franklin, will Lucy make a fool of us? You do remember that assembly where Chuck got the perfect score and Lucy made a fool of herself?"

"I remember that like it was yesterday…"

"Any root beer?" Snoopy thought to himself. "I need it, now."

Snoopy got the typewriter behind him and typed. He then handed it to Marcie who was trying to get big knots out of Peppermint Patty's hair.

Marcie looked at the note then at Snoopy. "It'll be served right at the lunch. But you can go get it now from the minibar."

Snoopy rushed out to the mini bar where he saw Rerun, holding hands with the Pigtailed Girl.

"Hey Snoopy!" Rerun exclaimed then he hugged the beagle.

"It's coming back to me… This is what he did when he was five."

"He doesn't look like a beagle." Rerun's girlfriend replied.

"He's one in a million, sweetheart"

Snoopy fell head over heels for the girlfriend of the youngest Van Pelt son and child. He kissed her hand.

"That's normal. He always kisses classy chicks." Rerun told his brown haired girlfriend.

Snoopy got his can of A&W Root Beer and rushed to the dressing room, prancing and dancing around with the can.

"Break out the root beer, and in a few licks, you can teach this old dog new tricks.  
Won't need an invite, In like a flash, kid.

All that it takes is a dash of panashkid.  
When there's a party they beg me to crash kid!" he sung joyfully, reminding him of his Snoopy! The Musical days.

Lucy stormed into the dressing room. "Oh nice dress, Sally. The baby pink really highlights your blonde hair."

"Need help with the makeup girls?" Lucy offered

"Patty can just do it herself" Marcie replied.

"Oh hi, Lucille. Glad you can come." Charlie Brown stared at his fiancé. "I'm good. I've been doing this stuff since I was fourteen."

"Who taught you? You didn't have a mother since you were four!" Linus said politely.

"Oh I did." She puts some primer and foundation on her nose and rubs it. She grins. "My nose looks smaller now!"

"You did it wrong but oh well.." Lucy groans.

"Well, I'm going now. I have to help Schroeder set up." Lucy leaves the room.

"What time is it, Linus?" Charlie Brown asks in a panic.

"We have five minutes until the wedding starts, Charlie Brown."

Patricia puts down her makeup and brushes on the dressing table. She gets off her chair and looks in the mirror. "Ooh. My hair looks nice. I look like a brunette Marilyn Monroe." She tells the girls.

"That's what we were going for." Sally said smiling

"Annnnd we're done, Charlie Brown! How do you like it?"

Charlie Brown looks in the mirror, proud of his neatly combed, parted blonde hair.

"I'M OFF, CHARLIE BROWN." Linus says as he leaves the room, holding a ring and a sheet of paper.

Charlie Brown looked in the mirror. He saw himself wearing a black suit with a white tie and a white shirt underneath. He was wearing brown formal shoes.

"You look great, Chuck!" Patty complimented. She looked herself in the mirror, she was proud of the beautiful white flowy, long dress she was wearing with puffed sleeves. She was wearing white stiletto heels. She felt like someone was behind her.

"I never imagined you wearing a dress, Patty." Sally said

"We want to look like a princess on our wedding day, Sally"

"You can't forget your veil.. Patricia Reichardt." Marcie said smiling as she put it over her best friend's face.

"Finally! After twelve years, you finally get my name right!" she smiled.

DING DONG DING.

"Bye guys! Break a leg!" said Sally as she walked out with Marcie and Snoopy as he was still kissing his root beer.

They could hear Schroeder playing "Here Comes The Bride" on the massive white and shiny grand piano.

"Bye Patty. See you soon." Said Charlie Brown as he exited the dressing room and stood next to Linus in front of everyone.

Peppermint Patty saw her dad walk in, ready to take her down the aisle. "You're a rare gem, Patricia. No wonder Linus once had a crush on you and Charlie Brown is marrying you." His daughter almost shed a tear and smiled. "Let's go, Dad."

Patty smiled as she walked down the aisle with her dad, who is slightly taller than her.

As they were walking, she saw a smiling Linus and Charlie Brown and a piano playing Schroeder looking and smiling, trying to concentrate on the playing but can't resist this truly wonderful moment. "I'm glad Charlie Brown got married… He deserves Peppermint Patty. He finally got a win after all of these years." Schroeder thought to himself while playing and smiling at the bride.

She saw all of her and Charlie Brown's friends in audience, standing up and smiling. Marcie and Franklin were in the front row, with Sally next to them. Snoopy, Fifi and Woodstock and their puppies were in the right - front row, along with Rerun, his girlfriend and Lucy, who was sitting as close as she can too see Charlie Brown make a fool out of himself.

Charlie Brown shook hands with Peppermint Patty's father and she stood to the left of Charlie Brown, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty held hands and looked into each – other's eyes.

Schroeder stops playing and turns around to experience the wedding.

"We are all gathered here today to see Mr. Charles "Charlie" Brown and Miss Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt getting married and being soulmates for years to come." Linus paused and looked at the audience. "Many of you are friends and family of the soon to be married couple. Now, you can exchange your vows.

Charlie Brown took a deep breath and looked into Patty's sparkling eyes. "Ever since we met when we were very young, I always pictured you to be part of my family and to be my wife. Years later, here we are now, getting married. I love everything about you." He smiled

"Charlie Brown, I loved you the moment I saw your yellow zig zagged shirt. You are a very nice friend and before, a boyfriend now, a husband. I'm happy to bring you into my family. I dreamed of this day since I was eight years old. I was glad to experience my first kiss with you at thirteen. I love you, CHUCK."

The audience laughs.

"Now, Patricia. I'll put your wedding ring on." Linus explains.

Peppermint Patty puts her left hand forward as Linus puts on the wedding ring. The audience cheers and claps.

"Charles, do you promise to love your wife, Patricia for years to come?"

"I do." Smiled Charlie Brown

"Now Patricia, do you promise to love your husband, Charl- Chuck for years to come?" Linus smiled about his little "Chuck" joke and the audience laughs.

Peppermint Patty smiled. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride!" Linus announced bravely

Patty removed the veil from her face and the couple came closer and closer and pressed their lips against each - others, blushing.

Everyone stood up, cheered and clapped, including the pianist and Linus. Linus looked into the audience and shed a tear.

Rerun whispers to Lucy. "Just go it. It can't hurt."

"Lucy, I now have a sister in law!" Sally says, smiling.

Lucy smiles then the couple stops kissing.

The black haired girl runs up to the stage, gasps are heard from the audience.

She faces Charlie Brown who's hands are held by Peppermint Patty, she sighs.

"Charlie Brown… after all these years…I admit it, you blockhead… I must be wrong about you…I promise I'll never pull away that football again!"

"You said you wouldn't pull it away when I was in the hospital! But you did it anyway" Charlie Brown responded.

"No no no no. I really mean it this time. It's hard seeing you this happy… Your whole life was incredibly blah now look at you! You're getting married and I'm just engaged. You're a good blockhead, Charlie Brown." Lucy concluded. Everyone but Charlie Brown cheers especially Rerun, since it was his idea after all.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Everybody is eating the beautiful wedding cake and everything is going well.

Snoopy dances around with multiple cans of A&W Root Beer at a time. Patty and Shermy's 7 year old son, Kayden claps and cheers at the dancing beagle.

"I can't believe it, Linus. I'm now Peppermint Patty's husband!"

"Congratulations, Charlie Brown. I knew you'd be this happy one day!"

Suddenly, everyone went quiet. The husband, wife, loyal friend and pianist turn behind them to see something truly amazing.

Everybody is gathered around, including Snoopy who is held by Kayden, thankfully, the 7 year old can see.

The three of them join in the gathering and see's Franklin Armstrong down on one knee and Marcie Carlin freaking out, trying to get rid of the creases on her red dress.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Schroeder brought up. "I just knew it." He told Lucy.

"Looks like we have a DOUBLE WEDDING" Charlie Brown told Peppermint Patty's father, smiling.

He nodded and smiled. Peppermint Patty went and stood at the front, Charlie Brown followed, holding her hand.

Franklin pulls out a small velvet box and opens it. "Marcie Carlin, will you marry me?" he tells a screaming and excited Marcie.

"YES!" she replied, hugging him.

Everyone in the crowd cheered, Peppermint Patty being the loudest.

"WOO HOO! GO MARCIE!" the bride cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sally exclaimed

Franklin hugs and kisses his fiancé. He puts the engagement ring on her finger.

"WHO WANTS PHOTOS?" Charlie Brown's father yells

Everyone got in the picture, the newlyweds in the middle and of course, Snoopy with his Root Beer.

Violet gets pushed by the big crowd of Poogle puppies. "Hey! I'm pregnant here. How many dogs **are** there?"

Snoopy and Fifi sigh and hold most of them in their arms. "Now that's better." Violet said, relieved.

Snoopy looks up and see's Woodstock sitting on his head, smiling. "Now don't you think about taking my root beer."

Charlie Brown puts Peppermint Patty in his arms, her father's hand on her shoulder. "Your mother would've been so proud."

She smiles. "She would be."

Charlie Brown kisses her. "At least you have a mother in law" Charlie Brown says.

"That's true. You finally get to experience having a mother." Her dad says happily.

"Is my hair looking great, Linus?" Sally asks.

"It looks fine. Better than ever."

Rerun turns to Violet. "When's the baby due?"

"Next week…"

"Good luck."

"Thanks" Violet smiled.

 _ **CLICK!**_

"That's a great photo! Now just a photo of the newlyweds." Says the groom's father.

Everyone moved out of the way for the married couple.

 _ **CLICK!**_

"Mmm… that's really nice"

"Friends now.."

Lucy, Schroeder, Franklin, Marcie, Pigpen, Violet, Frieda, Patty, Sally, Linus, Snoopy, Woodstock, Fifi, Poogles, Rerun, The Pigtailed Girl, 5, 3, 4, Roy, Spike, Belle, Olaf, Marbles, Andy, Lydia, Truffles, Larry, Tapioca Pudding, Cormac and Charlotte Braun get in the photo.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Everyone gathers around.

"That's actually really good." Charlie Brown says.

"Last but not least, family."

"Wait.. some people here are married and are related to us as of now." Peppermint Patty explains

"Yeah, join in."

Sally, Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, Snoopy, Fifi, Snoopy's siblings, Woodstock, The Poogles, Peppermint Patty's father and Charlie Brown's parents all get in the photo.

 _ **CLICK!  
**_

"Impressive." Says Linus.

Schroeder holds up a piñata. "Who ever said we shouldn't be kids again?"

"WHERE'S A BASEBALL BAT?" Peppermint Patty yells.

Lucy hands it to her. "Here."

"It's best to do this outside." Linus advised

"True." Franklin added.

"Let's go." Lucy said.

"There's a tree. Let's hang it on there." Marcie said.

"WHO'S FIRST?" Sally asked

"The bride. She's probably get the candy in one go." Charlie Brown offered.

"Can I join?" A voice piped up. Charlie Brown looked behind him. It was Kayden.

"Of course, Kayden."

He smiled. "Ladies. Watch." He took the bat out of Lucy's hands.

He swung at the piñata, causing it to almost break.

Everyone gasped.

"A six year old swings better than LUCILLE VAN PELT; A TWENTY YEAR OLD WOMAN!" jokes Charlie Brown"

Everyone bursts into laughter, but Lucy.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING TO MY TWENTY – FIRST, CHARLIE BROWN!" Lucy says as she walks off.

"What's that over there, Charlie Brown?" Rerun asks.

"Where?" 

"On your left."

Charlie Brown's eyes light up. "IT'S A SPIN THE WHEEL GAME."

Lucy comes running back. "I'M IN! WHO ELSE IS IN?" 

Charlie Brown's friends all join.

"I'M SPINNING FIRST!" Peppermint Patty says.

She spins the wheel. " **Kiss your date** " "If you say so!"

She then kisses Charlie Brown.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER OF SPIN THE WHEEL…**_

Patty groans "I'm so tired, Chuck…"

"Me too… That was a great wedding!"

"Sure was, Chuck." 


End file.
